Ebony Ravenway (My Immortal)
Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way was a seventh-year Hogwarts student in 1998. She was a young vampire with a particular fondness for Muggle popular culture, self-identifying as a member of the goth subculture. She had an incredible capacity for self-delusion. Biography During 1998, Way deluded herself into thinking she was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. As this was after the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, students were moving to Slytherin in droves to deflect suspicion from themselves, although Way did not understand the reasons behind this. Fellow Slytherins Vampire Potter and B'loody Mary Smith mockingly told her that they were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who were actually searching for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes at the time, and Way naïvely believed them. One day, Way was sulking in the Forbidden Forest when she was approached by Voldemort, who asked her to kill Vampire Potter. Way refused and Voldemort threatened to kill young Malfoy, who had already failed the Dark Lord. Disliking her due to her predilection for Muggle culture, Hogwarts headmaster Severus Snape, who occasionally called himself "Dumbledork" as a mockery of the former headmaster, and a few Slytherin students conspired to mess with Way by telling her first that Malfoy was dead and second that he'd been kidnapped by Voldemort when, in fact, he had only gone home for the Easter holidays. Eventually, Vampire Potter brought Way to Malfoy Manor to "rescue" Draco Malfoy, unaware that they were walking right into the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. Hearing Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Hermione Granger, Way leaped to the conclusion that it was Malfoy who was being tortured and rushed into the mansion. She found Peter Pettigrew, who had just been strangled by his silver hand, and began striking his dead body. With Way left to believe that she had killed Pettigrew, Vampire Potter brought her back to Hogwarts with Malfoy. That night in Hogsmeade, Voldemort and a handful of Death Eaters found Way and prepared to kill her, but Snape intervened. A couple days later, Pius Thicknesse and Dolores Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts and berated Snape for interfering with the Dark Lord's wishes, telling him that Voldemort would start killing students if Snape wasn't more compliant. Snape coolly dismissed this, sarcastically suggesting that Way was the "Chosen One" in order to remind them who their real enemy was. Way, however, overheard this and missed the sarcasm. At this point, Way began having hallucinations which Sybill Trelawney interpreted as visions telling her to travel back in time to redeem the young Tom Riddle. Aggravated by Way's increasingly rebellious behaviour, Snape indulged her by allowing to travel into Pensieve memories. Way remained oblivious to the fact that she wasn't really traveling through time even when Snape included memories of his own time at Hogwarts in the 1970s. Both Snape and Trelawney were briefly sent to Azkaban for this, but they were returned to Hogwarts after Voldemort determined that Way was of no threat. When the Battle of Hogwarts rolled around, Way remained at the school as she still believed that she was destined to kill Voldemort. She ended up in the Great Hall during the final confrontation between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Way attempted to send a Killing Curse in Voldemort's direction, but she could not remember the incantation. Appearances * ''My Immortal '' Way, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven